


Hurt prompt: “sit down. i’ll make some hot chocolate and fix you right up.”

by Windfighter



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Challenge, no beta we publish our first draft like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The Avengers return to the tower but Tony is badly injured from the latest battle.





	Hurt prompt: “sit down. i’ll make some hot chocolate and fix you right up.”

The latest battle had been hell. They had won, but half the team had been knocked out or injured. Tony worst of them, of course. Steve grabbed the handle of his bike harder. Tony always took stupid risks.

”Genious my ass”, Steve muttered through gritted teeth.

Hulk was carrying Tony as he jumped through the city towards their tower, Hawkeye was riding with Black Widow and Falcon and Thor was flying behind incase they had been followed. Steve landed first, put the bike away, and waited for the others to join him on the platform. The whole building shook when Hulk landed and Tony struggled free from his grip, landed on the floor with a bang and Steve swore he could hear a gasp over the radio. Tony got up before Steve managed to approach him, didn't even look at the others and immediately went inside, letting the suit fall off him as he walked. Steve glanced at Hulk, then followed Tony into the building.

”Hey, what happened out there today?”

”Miscalculation”, Tony's voice shivered. ”It won't happen again.”

Tony's whole body shivered and he was limping badly. Steve noticed he had his hand wrapped around his chest and when the suit covering his back fell off Steve could see his shirt was bloody.

”I'm going to...” Tony stumbled, hit the wall but immediately pushed himself off it. ”...going to fix some stuff.”

Steve walked faster, stopped infront of Tony and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the genious, but Tony wasn't looking at him. The others passed by them, disappeared into their rooms, and Tony tried to slip past Steve.

”You're not going anywhere, Stark.”

”You're not my dad.”

”No, but...”

”And you're not my boss either. It's my team.”

Tony was shivering harder, his clothes were wet and water was dripping from his hair onto his face.

”Did your suit leak?”

”I just need to upgrade it”, Tony made another attempt to slip past Steve. ”I have everything I need in my lab.”

Steve grabbed Tony and Tony winced.

”You're not going to the lab like that. How badly injured are you?”

”It's nothing. I'll do better next time.”

”There won't be a next time if I let you work yourself to _death_ , Stark.”

”Stop calling me _Stark_!”

”You're this close to making me _curse_ , Tony. Let me check your injuries!”

Tony tried to pull away and Steve answered with tightening his grip. Tony clenched his teeth.

”We need to get you out of these clothes.”

Tony didn't answer. No tongue-in-cheek remark about Steve coming on to him or anything. Out of everything that was what worried Steve the most. Tony's eyes fell close, he was starting to slip towards the floor and Steve shook him.

”Come on, before you faint again.”

”'m fine.”

”You are definately not fine, Tony”, Steve led Tony to the couch, forced him to sit down. ”I will take care of you if it so kill the both of us.”

”Good luck.”

Tony tried to chuckle, but coughed instead. Steve shook his head, pulled the shirt and pants of the genious billionare. His whole torso was covered in cuts and bruises and Steve wasn't sure he was knowledgeable enough to take care of them. He threw a blanket at Tony, but Tony started getting up again and the blanket fell to the floor.

”I don't have time for this. I have to... We need better equipment.”

”You and Falcon can invent some better equipment for us _later_ ”, Steve put his hands on Tony's shoulders and forced him back onto the couch. ”Now sit down. I'll make some hot chocolate and fix you right up.”

Tony leaned his head back, but Steve knew it was just a matter of time before he would try to get back up again.

”If I find you gone when I get back I will get Hulk to sit on you for the rest of the week.”

Tony groaned.

”Fine. You win”, he let out a sigh. ”I'll stay.”

Steve smiled, picked the blanket up again.

”You better, because I would need a whole lot of food to get Hulk to stay still for a whole week.”

He ruffled Tony's hair before wrapping the blanket around him.

”Just don't die before I'm done with the chocolate, okay?”

”Wouldn't dream of missing it.”

Tony's eyes closed and Steve shook his head before heading to the kitchen. He smiled as he took out what he needed for the chocolate. The latest battle had been hell, cold and wet, but the aftermath wasn't exactly as bad as he had first thought.

 

A big THE END

 


End file.
